


Chapter Twelve - Deleted Phone Sex Scene

by DesiSky



Series: Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eavesdropping, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSky/pseuds/DesiSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles finish their little phone call with an unexpected eavesdropper outside the door enjoying it every bit as much as they do. (This is a scene serving as an alternate, deleted from Through Blood and Fire We Survive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Twelve - Deleted Phone Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Thursdayschild18 who requested an end to that convo so here you go darling. Hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Heavy eyelids were already open when the soft hum filled the air and vibration tickled his leg. Brown eyes lazed over the high roof of the room while Stiles lay there, pretending he could will himself back to sleep and away from the endless thinking that had kept him from a full night’s sleep. On the third long pulse of his phone through the fabric of his pants, Stiles shoved a hand into his pocket to retrieve it. He brought the device up to his ear while tapping the receive button and breathed out slowly. Another inhalation turned into a yawn he couldn’t really hold back as he made his greeting.

“Hello.”

“Did I wake you,” came the soothing baritone of the only man he ever really wanted to see or hear first thing in the morning.

“Derek..” he could barely tone down the satisfaction in his voice. “.. hey no I was awake, been awake for a while.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Derek asked and Stiles felt as though he could feel Derek’s strong warm hands caressing his hair the way he liked, and massaging his shoulders in the most comforting and romantic of ways, and rubbing calming circles into the small of his back the way he idly did sometimes when they were having conversations in bed.

Stiles stretched out wide like a cat and reeled his limbs back in before responding. “It’s not so much that as it’s just different. And I had a lot on my mind too.”

“You know, you can just say you miss me real bad, I’d understand.”

“Or I could just say you’re an ass I’m sure you’d understand that too.” There was a deep rumbling over the line. The sound of Derek’s laughter was as comforting if not more than hearing him speak. It sent warm sparks down Stiles’ spine as he heard it.

“You know I can feel you rolling your eyes right?”

“Can you now?” Stiles did it again for good measure. “Did you feel that too.” He smiled and then a silence set in but it was far from awkward. It made them both feel as though they were lying right next to each other in bed, listening to the other one breathe, and marveling at the miracle they both were to each other. “I still feel uneasy about this whole thing Derek.”

Peter who had been walking by outside the room paused when he heard Stiles speaking seemingly to himself. He pressed himself against the door like the ultimate eavesdropper and enhanced his hearing, inwardly turning the volume up all the way. He then picked up the other voice, Derek’s. _Stiles must have taken his mojo off the door,_ he’d thought as he listened in. Part of him thought to leave and allow the man his privacy but then again, he wouldn’t be Peter Hale if he did that now would he.

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing. I just… nothing about this sits well with me.”

“I know, Stiles. It doesn’t with me either. But soon it will all be over. Even sooner you’ll be back home and I can, hold you, and do really inappropriate things to you.” The alpha’s voice took on that darker tone laced with seduction that normally meant he was yearning his chosen mate to relieve some of the sexual tension that tended to build up in a creature such as himself.

“Oh Derek you know how I admire specificity.” Peter smiled at the comment, his interest thoroughly piqued by the direction this conversation was going. He looked to his left and right flaring out his senses to ensure no one else was moving about.

“How’s this for specific, I wanna tongue your tight, little hole until it’s begging for my dick to slide in, then I’m gonna fuck you deep and hard and breed you until you’re so filled with me you lose yourself.” Stiles could feel the tingle of electric vibrations over his skin, through his pores and deep inside the most intimate places of his body when Derek spoke those words. The man’s voice was a sorcerer’s weapon and he didn’t even have magic. The young man’s breath caught as he lowered a hand to his crotch. He had grown quite erect throughout the conversation. His hand massaged the thick member beneath the fabric of his boxers. He could hear Derek grinning over the phone. “You’re touching yourself aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. The alpha knew what his young lover was doing and it only enticed him more.

“Mhmm,” Stiles replied, breathy and full of need. “I’m so hard right now, you make me so hard. Tell me what you want to do Derek, Tell me what you’d do to me if you were here in this bed.” The words came out as breathy moans as Stiles stroked himself to the voice over the phone and the fantasies it invoked.

Peter strained to resist the urge to bring his hand down to his own crotch as he listened eagerly. The sound of that hitching I Stiles voice made him thicken in his own pants and drip with interest and anticipation. His eyes flashed unbidden and claws extended and curled shallowly into the door frame.

“Hmm, I’d take those fucking boxers off you nice and slow, just to tease you. My claws would scrape at the inside of your thigh cuz I know how much that turns you on. My tongue would make it’s way up your inner thigh, to your balls where I would lick and suck on them like two lollipops in my mouth.” Derek’s voice was low and became lower still as he painted a picture for his lover. His hands by now were burrowed beneath his sweats and working up and down his shaft. “When your head would start thrashing back and forth I’d slip your dick in my mouth and suck it down deep until I half swallowed it down my throat.”

“Yeah,” Stiles moaned as he took himself higher and higher using Derek as his guide.

“I’d suck you off until you came in my mouth, squirting all your salty sweet cum down my throat and I wouldn’t miss a drop. You know how I enjoy the way you taste…”

“Mhmm,” Stiles moaned out desperately as he continued to work himself. Derek’s voice was so seductive. The man pushed Stiles so far without him even touching him it was a wonder Stiles even survived it when they made love.

Peter bit into his lip with growing fangs, the pressure building in him rising to an intensity he was almost afraid of. A wet spot stained his pants and grew wider and wider as his member poked up and out as though it reached for the door.

“Stiles,” Derek called, soft and sultry, low and enthralling like a charm, a black magic spell.

“Yes Derek,” Stiles breathed heavily as he touched himself, stroked himself, hungry for more of Derek’s words for anything Derek would offer as long as he kept talking.

“I want you to slip a finger into your mouth, no two fingers suck on them as if it were me there shoving my dick in your mouth, do you understand?”

“Mhmm,” Stiles was fighting through a haze of lust and need to listen to the actual words Derek spoke rather than the low enchanting tone of the man’s voice. He brought his hand up and obediently put middle and index finger into the warm cavern that was his mouth. He closed his lips around them, imagining Derek’s thickness his girth and length stabbing into him. He moved the fingers deep until his hand was rammed hard against his mouth. His tongue danced and laved over his finger tracing the length of them and circling them with wanton desperation.

“Tell me,” Derek whispered against Stiles ear and the younger could almost feel the breath bathing his earlobe dancing up the sensitized flesh and sending waves of heat and electricity through his body.

“You taste so good in my mouth. I love how big and thick you get for me, how long you are the way you fill my mouth so completely. I love how you growl when I suck on your cock tightly squeezing it with my throat. Can you feel it.” Stiles wasn’t sure where he found the voice or the words but they came out in a tone he hardly recognized. Derek groaned over the line, his hand tightening around his engorged pink head, twisting on it like he was opening a door knob.

Peter’s breathing grew heavy and rapid as he pressed his body against the wall and rocked back and forth on it, humping it like a dog in heat. His crotch collided with the hard wall and rubbed wantonly against it creating a massive friction that despite the uncomfortable accommodations and restraints on his body allowed him shuddering relief from the tension built up by what he listened to shamelessly from outside his alpha’s mate’s room, his nephew’s mate. He should have been ashamed, maybe even disgusted with himself but the hunger and lust in him left no place for either emotion.

“Where do you want me Stiles, tell me where you want me now.”

“Inside me, I want you deep and hard fucking me Derek, please fuck me.”

“Put your fingers inside your hole, slide them in fast like I would, imagine me fucking you nice and hard just like I know you like it.”

“I love it,” Stiles cried as he lowered his fingers between his legs and shoved them deep inside his hole so that they grazed the bundle of nerves inside of him that lit his body ablaze. “You’re in me Derek thick and heavy I can feel it, so good, so gnnuuuuh.”

“Yes Stiles, do you feel that, feel me inside you, hard for you, hungry for you, only you, always you.” Derek’s voice was harsh and heavy, coming out in gasps of breath as he forced his tightly closed fist down on his precum slicked cock faster and faster so that his body jerked up to thrust into his hand as eagerly as he slammed his hand down on himself.

Stiles worked his own body into a fiery rise. His own hand closed tightly around his member as he wanked himself rising high and higher still until his toes curled as he felt the pressure expand within him. Fingers thrust in and his hand closed tighter.

Peter pushed himself harder against the wall setting aside the discomfort to revel in the pleasure of finding some kind of release. His pants were wet with pre-cum and his thick hard cock was heavy and stiff against the wall, grinding against it so that he felt a tension growing fast and wide.

Derek felt the curious sensation in him that meant he wouldn’t last much longer, “I’m gonna cum inside you Stiles can you feel it I’m cumming.” As he said the words warm white liquid exploded from his head all over his chest and hands.

“I feel it Derek, oh Derek I feel huh huh huh ughhhh,” He groaned as his own release showered his hands and chest as well.

Peter ground himself faster and harder against the wall until his body exploded in pleasure. His breath was ragged and his heart jumped, quickly skipping beats. The splotch on his pants grew slick and wet as he peeled himself off the wall.

There were no words for a while only heavy breathing and gasps every time an aftershock of orgasm rippled through one of them. Stiles closed his eyes satisfied and let himself imagine Derek’s arms curling around him. “Wow,”

“I know. Even over the phone I’m pretty much the best you’ve ever had.” Derek joked lovingly his voice a sweet caress.

“You’re an asshole. You better go wash up, I should do the same, I don’t want these wolves to think I’m some kind of sex fiend with no control.”

“You’re my sex fiend with no control.”

Stiles laughed, a carefree sound that warmed Derek. “Bye bye wolfy daddy has work to do.”

“Stiles,” Derek called.

“Yeah,”

“I love you.”

“Oh I know baby. I love you too. Now hang up.”

“You hang up,”

“No you first…”

 They hung up reluctantly neither wanting to be the first like lovesick teenagers.

Peter walked briskly away from the room feeling guilty as hell but somewhat satisfied as he left to find bleach for the wall. It wouldn’t do to have someone smell his musky scent there like a dog pissing on a wall in some primal claim to mark territory, especially when he was clearly violating another dog’s property.


End file.
